


Knowing

by Fuenoteki



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Eolyne sees a person in his subconscious realm. This person, a young man, had never interacted with him all this time. But after many years passed,  Eolyne decided to start a conversation with him.
Relationships: Eolyne Herlentz/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo & Eolyne Herlentz, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Knowing

So there's this person in my mind appearing out of nowhere. He kind of looks similar to me. Well, I always think that it's really me. 

He always smiles while gazing at the sky, ignoring me, as if he doesn't know that I'm here.

Is he blind?

It's been years already. I've never said anything to him either, even once. It's because I don't really care about him, or you could say  _ me.  _ But he's really just being idle in my subconscious realm.

This time, somehow I decide to say something to him.

"Hey? Are you.. possibly me?" I say while approaching him.

His face looks a bit surprised, but then he responds me,"Oh, so finally you can see me?" After saying that, he grows his wide smile on his lips.

What does he mean? I always see him everytime. 

……...

Don't tell me that all this time he actually thought that I couldn't see him, so he decided to wait until I confirm that I could see him?? We were both doing the same thing?

"I always see you," I say.

"...I see…" he says as if he understands why I was ignoring him.

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"Same thing goes to you." He smiles again. "Probably we have a same intuition."

"But it's like.. years?? Oh, forget it." I sit beside him, on a bench that randomly exists. "So.. are you me?"

He smiles, again, then says simply,"Not really."

I need to think hard about his answer. Is it yes or not? Or probably? Does he know the truth better than me? I only keep silent, like I always do to everybody to—

"Can't expect anything less from an Integrity Pilot Commander!" he says it out of the blue. I wrinkle my eyebrows, meanwhile he starts to chuckle. 

I still keep my mouth shut. But my head is indeed full of questions about his responses to me. He knew about my job, means he was not really ignoring me.

"You're very careful with everything. Keep silent until other people spill out their intentions. Well, it's understandable. You were taught like that for that job's sake."

"You said that as if you know everything about me." Finally I give him a sharp response. But seems like he would never erased his smile from his lips. What a wonderful person he is. ...I wonder.. if I could do the same thing…

I shake my head when unpleasant feeling starts to invade my mind.

"You shouldn't force yourself too hard… Eolyne.. right?" He says my name. Now I'm not even amazed if he knows about my private things. "I meant sometimes you need to relax."

...Do I look less relax? Does he mean that I'm working too much?

"I had much time to relax."

He chuckles again. "What I'm talking about is.. here." He touches both of my cheeks and stretches them softly. What does he think he's doing??

"...What are you going to do?"

"You need to smile frequently!"

I'm stunned. We even have the same way of thinking.

"I.. could not." I meant I did smile, but not as often as him of course. "And please take your hands off."

"Ah, sorry." He immediately lets go of my cheeks.

"It's nothing," I say while rubbing my cheeks a bit.

Then we're being silent for another few minutes. I have a lot of questions to be asked to this person but I just couldn't speak of it freely. It's like my lips are being locked.

"I know you don't like to spill things out, but can I hear your impression about him?" asks him then. I don't understand who is he talking about, yet.

"Him?"

"You know, that jet black guy." When he says it, I notice change of his eyes, even his face. 

"Why do you need to know about my impression to him?"

"...Nothing, just being curious."

Then we're in silence again, just for a moment. Because I decide to answer him.

"...He is.. childish, and gluttony. Not even looks like a legendary king."

He laughs hearing my answer.. as if.. he already expected I would give that kind of impression.

"Do you know him personally? Or did you know  _ the old him  _ as the king? Then, weren't you a human?" I ask him out of my curiosity.

"Wow, as I expected, your mind is so sharp." He grows his soft smile then says,"And finally you ask something to me, hehe…"

I just being quiet as if I'm ignoring his words just now. Oh, just hurry up answer that, wouldn't you!

"For now, I only can say that.. he's most wonderful person I ever knew..." He looks gloomy for a second, but then he pats my back few times. "Oh well, looks like it's time for you to get busy again. You got an important appointment today, right?"

"...Right."

"Come on, stand up, Sir Commander!" He's somehow pulling my arm up and giving sign for me to leave my  _ mind.  _ And I decide to follow his sign to leave. After I walk far enough, before I really leave, I turn my head back a moment.

That way, I see that that person just rubs his eyes.. as if dust got in his eyes.

"Hey! May I know your name?" I'm shouting to him, knowing our distance is far enough now.

Right before I'm back to reality, I vaguely hear and see his response.

As he smiles, he answers my question,

"It's Eugeo." 

* * *

(Extra Scene)

"Kirito-kun, did you possibly know a person that similar to me?" asked Eolyne to Kirito one day in break time.

"....!!!!!"

"If you want to say something, please finish that first. Your mouth is full," said the commander pointing his finger to Kirito's mouth direction.

Kirito helped himself with his meal in his mouth, then he reached a glass of mineral water. He drank soundly.

"W-what makes you think that way, Eolyne-danchou?"

Eolyne seems to consider again what to answer. Then he folded his arms in front of his chest. "...No, it's just.. you've about to called me with another name multiple times… So I'm a bit curious that there might be any person that having similar things to me."

Hearing that Kirito just smiled,"It's not that similar though..."

"So there was this person that similar to me?"

"Ah!" Kirito waved his hand. "People mistake persons because similarities is common, right! You both might resemble, but like I said, it's not similar at all!"

_ Both, eh? So there was? _

Eolyne understood that Kirito might try to break the ice, so they wouldn't be awkward.

"Kirito-kun, do you mind if I ask you the name of this person that  _ lives _ in your mind?"

The dark-toned young man's face looked doubt, but then he decided to answer it with a bright smile,

"It's Eugeo."

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I wrote something about Eolyne 8"""))))))  
> Though it's just a light one shot fic. Also, please take in mind that this is a presumption fic. It's because of minimum information about him, but even so I wanna write about this character! (｡ﾉω＼｡)
> 
> Thank you for visiting!


End file.
